Mysteries and Secrets
by Denim Jeans
Summary: Allyson thought she was a normal demigod like her best Friends, Quinn, Jacob, Liam, and Akina. But she's not, the gods are turning and, Artemis hunters are dissapering, will Allyson find what's happening, or will fate kill her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have 4 peoples (5 counting my OC) Everyones was amazing, but these 4 were pretty amazing, and I'm sorry to make you upset, I had no intentions for that, anyways,**

**Akina Harakari (ZEUS)-xXx Kakusa na Bara xXx**

**Jacob Stork (am I right?)(ATHENA) - Thunder Head**

**Quincy Reynolds(IRIS)- Sun E. Day**

**and Liam O'Shannon(HERMES)- Cross The Fox**

**And Allyson Cahill(TO BE CLAIMED)- ME!**

**I might use a few more, as minors, but otherwise, those will be the ones I use. TIME FOR A CHAPTER! (I might change it into a preview, who knows?)**

ALLYSON POV

I awoke with a head-splitting headache. I groaned loudly, and attempted to sit up, but the pain in my arms was unbearable. I rolled my head to the side and saw a young girl- about the age fifteen, sitting at a table looking me. She had blonde hair with rainbow streaks.

"Who-who are you?" I croaked, my voice hoarse. The girl looked up at me with the eye she could see with, her hair cover the other one.

"Well, I must ask-" She said with a faint British accent, but I interupted.

"Answer me first.'' I said firmly, well, I tried to.

"Quincy Reynolds, just call me Quinn."

"Fine. I am Allyson Cahill. And I know I'm a demigod and such, and I'm at- Wait, where am I?" Quinn laughed and help me drink something that tasted like one of the nun's brownies at the orphanage, and they melted in your mouth. My arms felt better, but not my left leg. Quinn handed me some curuches, and I raised my eyebrows. She pointed at my leg.

"Too injured. Even nectar can't cure it. Has to heal on it's own." I nodded slowly, and Quinn helped me up. A deep noise blew through air as I came out of the room.

AKINA POV

Quinn passed my table after taking the newbie to the Hermes table. I tapped her on the shoulder as we put food into the fire.

"How is she?"I whispered.

Quinn laughed softly and gestured towards her.

"Confused." I laughed too. Quinn walked of to her section of the audoturim. I did too, Chiron speaking as I sat down. I looked up at him.

"We have a new camper, Allyson Cahill. please give her a _warm _welcome," He said, eyeing the Ares campers. "And please, Allyson could you come up?"Allyson stood up with support. She had blond emo-ish hair cut mane (or hair, either one.)with maroon highlights, and pale skin, a skinny body, and blue eyes.

She mumbled something like 'Hello.' Everyone laughed, except for me and Quinn. Everyone suddenly stopped and bowed, and Chiron bellowed,

"All hail Allyson Ekaterina Cahill, daughter of Nereid, goddess of the seas, husband of Poseidon."

**Waddya think? Nereid _is_ the goddess of the seas. I'm not sure if she is the husband of poseidon. Any who, I'll do the boys next chapter. ill try to update when i can! Sorry if its short and boring, but i'm sort of dyslectic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wanted to say you may have to wait for the next chapter. I am working on my other story... so yeah. And if you have any ideas, PM me okay? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Im updating for you! Im doing a short chapter, who knows? I DONT OWN PJO! Also, I'm going to do this during The Lost Hero, so, I'll have Leo Jason and Piper. It'll be right before their quest. I dunno if they had their quest the day they arrived.**

Allyson POV

So now that I'm claimed, I wonder what's next? A war? Some horrible fate? Who knows? Quinn introduced me to her friend Akina, and then said in the morning, take me to meet some more of her friends.

"Allyson, you will have to sleep in the Poseidon cabin, we don't have a Nereid cabin...and Percy is gone." Akina said emotionless. _How does she do that?_ I wondered. The two girls said goodnight, and I made my way to my bunk, and, BAM! Fell asleep. But one thing happened.

The dream.

Quinn POV

Akina and I both both good-night to each other, and steered towards our cabin. I walked into my cabin door by accident, because my left eye was covered.

"Crap," I muttered. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Butch came out from the reading room. He put his fingers to his lips. I laughed quietly. I came too see what it was. All in a corner, were the stuffed animals we kept back there, and some of the campers snoring. He then pointed backwards and said: "I'm going to hit the hay." I nodded, and walked into another room. It was my bunk room, since the cabin was sort of crowded I had to have my own room. I sighed and jumped onto the bed and fell asleep.

Oh no, here come those dreams, again.

Akina POV

After I had said good night to Quinn and Allyson, I walked into the Zeus cabin. Jason was sleeping in a bunk in the corner. I turned off his lamp, and turned towards my bed. I set my bracelet on the night stand next to my bed. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face, and then came out with water dripping off my face.

"Darn you, Stolls." I muttered, before climbing into bed. Tonight was weird, most nights, i would have a hard time falling asleep.

But tonight was no problem.

_**THE DREAM(All three of the girls have this dream)_**

The dream faded into a snowy scenery. There were tents every so often. But the girls stood in one tent, only standing still, unable to move their mouths, arms, legs, only their eyes.

At the head of the small table, was a girl who looked as if she were twelve.

"Five campers missing,"

"One of them is Thalia-"

Akina's eyes welled up. _Thalia is missing? _She thought. Quinn and Allyson wanted to help, but were unable to.

Then the scene changed, to a forest-y feel. There was a giant, with scaly legs, green skin, white eyes, and purple dreadlocks with trash entangled. he was laughing, a very manic-y laugh, that made the girls shudder. He had a huge wooden pole on his shoulder, and tied up were the five hunters, and they looked terrifed.

The giant was whistling- was it, the Dora The Explorer theme song? Allyson looked at the giant, her eyes wide.

Then the scene changed for the last time. To a cloudy sky. _I am giving you five days, _The sleepy voice said._ Use it wisely._

__End of dream__

"CHIRON!"

**hey, I said i would do the boys, well I wanted to get the dream part done, so until next time!**

_Denim Jeans_


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello! i will not be updating as often. We had a lockdown today at school. A woman got shot and it was in the neighborhood next door(GET IT!) so I guess this neighborhood is not safe? Annnd theeenn, my flute kind of broke today in band, but the sub fixed it. Also, I'm going to Germany in April. With my grandparents, and visiting my cousins. So yep! I want to update, but I have to work on other things, and also, co-authoring with someone. You'll find out in time ;) Again I'M SO SORRY! I WOULD LOVE TO UPDATE! But I'm co-authoring and we are working on characters and the plot. I'll update with an Authors Note to say I'm BAAAACCCK! Oh yeah, I may have my trusty friends update for me. **

**-Denim Jeans-**


End file.
